(1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to composite material. More particularly, the invention relates to fiber-reinforced, resin-based, composites.
(2) Description of the Related Art
A well-developed field exists in fiber-reinforced, resin-based, composites. Evolution in fiber technology has produced glass, aramid, carbon, and yet other fibers in a variety of forms including individual strands, woven line, woven fabric, and parallel strand bundles and tapes. Various resinous matrix materials have also been developed. Common resinous materials are epoxies, which may be mixed with a diluent to achieve a desired viscosity or other property and a hardener to cure the epoxy.